


Cold Fingers, Warm Laughter

by august_anon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Lee!Roman, Ler!Virgil, Multi, Tickle Fights, Ticklee Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Ticklee Logic | Logan Sanders, Ticklee Morality | Patton Sanders, Tickler Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Tickling, ler!logan, ler!patton, ticklish!logan, ticklish!patton, ticklish!roman, ticklish!virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: Maybe Patton was right and Roman should've worn gloves during their snowball fight, but was that going to stop him from starting something? Absolutely not.Warning: This is a tickle fic!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Cold Fingers, Warm Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, last one for today! Somehow I'm tired from just uploading fics lol, shows how much stamina I have lol, maybe I should eat some protein. I combined two prompts for this one! They were both from anons on tumblr:
> 
> "how about lamp + warming up after a snowball fight? roman insists on shoving his hands up patton's shirt, half to warm himself up, half to tickle him, virgil joins quickly and then logan is roped into the tickle fight too—if that's too many people (which i totally get), the same prompt but it's just royality. love your work! ~🌵"
> 
> "or a non-christmas wintery prompt, how about a classic "you're making fun of me for being cold, let's see who's laughing when i warm my hands up in your shirt"?"
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!

A shiver collectively went through the group as they walked back into their AirBnB after the snowball fight of the century. Roman in particular felt an uncomfortable prickling in his hands as they began warming up to a more reasonable temperature.

“I’m going to lose my fingers,” he loaned dramatically, leaning against Virgil and almost toppling them both over and earning him a half-hearted glare. “I’ve been overcome with frostbite and I’ll be doomed to live a finger-less life!”

Logan rolled his eyes. “Your fingers are fine, Roman. They’ll warm up. Just don’t put them under hot water.”

Patton giggled as he shocked his jackets and scarves near the door. “I  _ did _ tell you to wear gloves, snow angel.”

Virgil smirked as he kicked off his boots and teasingly waved his gloves fingers in Roman’s face. Roman gasped dramatically as even Logan joined in with a quiet snort, and a hand flew up to clutch at his chest in betrayal.

“Are you all  _ laughing _ at me for nearly becoming the next Captain America? My own boyfriends! I’ve been betrayed, I’ve never felt more heartbroken in my life!”

Virgil crossed his arms with a smirk as Logan placed his hands on his hips with a fond shake of his head. Patton clapped a hand over his mouth to muffle his giggles and tried to kick off his soggy boots.

“If this is  _ so _ funny to you all,” Roman declared with faux-haughtiness, “we’ll see who’s laughing after I do  _ this _ !”

Patton was the closest, and the one who started the teasing, so Roman lunged at him, grinning at Patton’s squeal of surprise. The squeal turned into a shrill shriek when Roman slid his free omg hands up Patton’s shirt, skimming his sides and ribs.

“No no!” Patton said, high pitched and wobbly. “It’s cold, it’s cold, it’s  _ cold _ !!”

Roman laughed, and grinned even wider when he heard twin huffs of amusement come from behind him.

“Not a bad idea,” Virgil said, voice laced with mischief and humor.

He sidled up next to Roman and shoved his own hands up Patton’s shirt, skimming around his stomach and back.

“It’s cold!” Patton wailed, though he was still smiling so they knew he wasn’t upset. “It’s cold and it  _ tickles _ ! Gumdrops,  _ please _ !”

“Oh?” Roman said. “Tickles, you say?”

He started skimming with more purpose, fingers still unable to wiggle properly from the cold, but with the way Patton’s body heat was loosening the joints, he’d be a tickle monster in no time.

Logan chuckled and stalked up behind Patton. “You always were too ticklish for your own good, love,” he rumbled as he skittered his (probably warm, since he was the only one smart enough to invest in waterproof gloves) fingers against the sides of Patton’s neck.

Patton squealed and succumbed to his giggles, quickly toppling into laughter as Virgil’s hands converged, wiggling at the base of his spine and the sweet spot just between his belly button and pant line.

After a few moments, Virgil hummed thoughtfully. “Don’t you think Logan looks a little too…  _ warm _ ?”

Logan’s teasing smile dropped and he started backing away slowly. “Now, now,” he said. “Let’s not be ra— _ ash _ !”

Logan squealed as Virgil and Roman easily slid their hands out of Patton’s shirt and into Logan’s own. He tried to hold back his laughter, but all it took was Patton teasing, mocking:

“You’re too ticklish for your own good,  _ love _ ,”

for him to break.

Roman took to tweaking his sides and squishing his stomach, while Virgil played his ribs like a piano. Patton joined in with some tickly kisses and mini-raspberries across Logan’s neck and he was instantly a goner, cackling and snorting and squirming as best he could trapped between the three of them.

“I think,” Logan stuttered out between laughs. “I think Roman needs a little help warming up!”

Patton hummed teasingly, a glint appearing in his eyes. “I think you’re right, honeybee. He does still look pretty chilly. What do you think, VeeVee?”

Virgil didn’t respond verbally, he just grinned and lunged.

Roman yelped as he lost his footing and they both toppled to the ground. They wrestled for a few moments, but Roman lost when Patton and Logan followed them down and both buried a hand in an armpit.

He threw his head back in laughter, not even trying to hold it back, going limp. Virgil pecked him on the nose before rolling his shirt up and burying his face in Roman’s stomach, nibbling and kissing and blowing little raspberries too close to his belly button that made Roman near- _ scream _ .

He finally managed to get a hand flailing enough that he was able to latch onto Virgil’s thigh and  _ squeeze _ . Virgil toppled off him with a shocked laugh and Roman quickly followed him down.

“ _ Someone  _ thought they could be sneaky and avoid their turn, huh?” Roman asked, leaning in close to blow a raspberry at the junction of Virgil’s neck and shoulder as he squeezed his hips.

“Oh, well that just won’t do!” Fretted Patton, and based on Virgil’s renewed kicking, he’d gone after Virgil’s sensitive feet. 

Logan began squeezing Virgil’s thighs and knees. Virgil covered his mouth as cute little snorts intermingled with his hysterical laughter. Roman couldn’t help but grin at the adorable sight that was his angstiest boyfriend.

But then that grin turned into a cackle as one of Roman’s own boots was ripped off and five fingers were shoved unceremoniously under his sensitive toes. He fell to the ground next to Virgil, still trying to tickle even as he was being tormented himself.

He shot a hand out and was able to find purchase on Logan’s hip, so he  _ squeezed _ . Logan cackled and wheezed, the tickling under his toes faltering slightly but not stopping, and Logan shouted something about “worst spots aren’t fair!”

“Tell that to my armpits, you devil!” Roman cried out.

Virgil heaved upward and managed to tackle both Logan and Patton to the ground, laying on top of them and squeezing up and down from their hips to their top rib. In doing so, he also managed to sacrifice himself, and both of them managed to get their fingers on Virgil’s sensitive places, leaving him howling even as he gave it as good as he got.

Roman jumped back into the fray with a hand on the back of Virgil’s ribs and a hand kneading deep into the horribly ticklish meat of Patton’s thighs.

Eventually, the four of them became simply a pile of limbs, devious fingers, and laughter, and none of them quite minded. Their high spirits would last for a long while yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading y'all, I'm gonna go make some scrambled eggs lol. Leave a comment of kudos if you enjoyed, they keep me writing! And come visit me on tumblr under august-anon!


End file.
